The Stotch Tragedy
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: Leopold "Butters" Stotch. When people heard that name they thought of the happy little boy that would never be depressed. Except he was. And he's dead. But Kenny McCormick isn't exactly okay with that. What limits will he reach to save Butters? TW; Character death, Suicide, Depression, Impossible feats, Love
1. Prologue

"oh, fuck off, Fat-ass!" Kyle growled, pushing Eric away. It was around 10 pm. A usual Saturday night in their quiet little town. Kenny was spending some quality time with his friends, nothing too dangerous just getting into some trouble. They turned down the street to flashing lights and sirens and crowds.

"What the fuck…?!" Stan whispered under his breath. They all hurried down the street to see what was happening, whose house it was. "Butters? Bet his mom finally snapped and killed his asshole dad" Eric joked, though his laughing was cut off abruptly as both Mr. and Mrs. Stotch were led out of the house, the latter sobbing her eyes out as she was kept from going back inside.

It happened too quickly, Kenny ran inside, barely hearing his friends calling out. He went up the stairs and into the bedroom of his friend before stopping in his tracks and staring wide eyed as the lifeless body swung slowly from it's rope attacked to the roof. It hurt to look, seeing Butters without his smile. His eyes lifeless and dull.

Everything went silent. He was pushed to the side as a stretcher was brought in and Butters was taken down. As they ran by a piece of folded up paper fell from his hand and Kenny picked it up, he was silent the entire walk home though so were the rest of his friends.

The funeral would be two weeks from then.


	2. Fruits and Spearmint

Kenny never read the note. He kept it folded up and stored away where he didn't have to worry about it for the next five years. If it were something he thought would bring closure to Butters' parents he'd have given to them. But on the front fold of the paper, with Butters swirly handwriting shakier and messier than it'd ever been it said _'_ _Kenny'_. The note was dedicated to him and whatever it's contents held he was terrified to find out.

Throughout those five years with Butters being gone South Park eventually turned back to normal. Though there were myths that the Stotch home was haunted and if anyone that wasn't nice to Butters ever tried to go there they would be cursed.

Kenny thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

He was 21 now, he'd had a steady job working in the whole foods for the last four years. He'd worked his ass off for He and Karen, worked his way up to general manager. He'd been saving like crazy to get a safe home and so when he was looking through the for rent ads in the newspaper his eyes caught an address that seemed eerily familiar.

Regardless, he called the number and scheduled to check the house out that weekend.

When the day came he and Karen loaded into the old beaten up red pickup truck that he'd gotten working and headed over.

His breath caught in his throat the second he parked in front of that Russet house.

Karen peered out the window and tilted her head "Kenny when did the Stotch's move out….? Is this where we're gonna live…? What…what about um…the ghost?" even as a 16 year old now she was very naïve and innocent. Kenny shook his head "There's no ghost. But I didn't know they moved.." he climbed out with her and met the real estate agent at the door. The tour went quickly. Mostly because Kenny knew the ins and outs of this house as if it he'd grown up there. When the man asked if they wanted him to remove the boxes that had been left in the attic he told him it was no problem they'd go through and deal with them.

Three weeks later when they moved in Kenny began rethinking that dumb myth.

It hadn't taken long to move in, they didn't have many belongings after all. Kenny's friends had all tried to make Kenny re-think his decision. Saying that Butters ghost wasn't going to be very happy with him for moving in. Kenny of course just shrugged them off. He'd let Karen have the master bedroom and he took the room that had belonged to Butters.

The instant he walked into the room he regretted it. To start off it had taken him quite a bit of time to open the door. It was like the room hadn't been opened since that night five years ago. Next, The room was freezing, even though he'd had the heat set at 85. Another thing that was weird and gave Kenny goosebumps over both arms. Aside from the smell of dust, the room smelled like fruit and mint. The scent cut off right in the doorway. Kenny felt wrong. That was what Butters always smelled like. His favorite shampoo and spearmint gum.

He set all of his boxes In the room and rushed out to join Karen down in the living room. He felt extremely relieved to be out of the room but he must've still looked spooked because Karen did a double take when she looked at him and voiced her concern. He only responded with asking if she wanted to just go out for dinner that night.

When they returned Kenny did everything he could to stay out of the bedroom. Helped Karen unpack. Set up the entire downstairs. The upstairs bathroom. When he tried to head up to the attic though the ladder wouldn't budge. He made sure it was unlocked but whenever he pulled on the rope it was like another rope was being tugged from the other side. Eventually he accepted his doom and went back to the room.

Oddly enough, the smell and the freezing temperature were gone and he felt comfortable enough to unpack and set up and lay down to sleep off the stress of the day.

Around 3 am Kenny woke to a scream and the smell of fruits and spearmint.


End file.
